wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Schism I
The last game played at Advanced Camp 2007, written by Ben Schwartz. Overview It was an open-ended game telling the story of the climax of an ongoing war between the armies of science and magic. Meanwhile, TADAR chased a group of temporal fugitives through the same world. Pictures can be found starting here: Pictures! Teaser Ays cursed his luck. He glanced over the side of the rock, saw a blast of fire heading his way, and cursed again. He felt the flames hit the other side of the rock and warm his back. Ah, the small joys in life. He smiled cynically, checked his gun, and threw himself over the top of the rock. “So the device is finished?” His eyes met the usual—flashes of light, lots of smoke, and large numbers of people trying to kill him. One in particular caught his attention: a mag wearing a red battle cloak, hands aflame. The one who seemed rather intent on making him not alive any more. Right then, best beat him to the punch. “Yes, Governor-General. The preparations are complete.” Ays slung his rifle up and opened fire, watching the bullets bounce harmlessly off the sphere of magic around the mag, as always. He tossed the weapon aside, noting where it landed in the red grass and wondering why command even issued them the blasted things. He pulled his sword from his belt as he watched the mag raise his hands. Streams of flame flew through the air and rippled around Ays, deflected by his own mechanical shield device. “Then you will be ready to activate it tonight?” The mag’s own blade was out by the time Ays reached him, and the two clashed briefly. Ays scored a glancing slice at the mag’s left leg, but nothing serious. The mag swore and began to retreat. Ays sighed and didn’t press the offensive. He glanced around and saw his fellow techies not doing very differently. A blast of magical lightning arced in from somewhere behind enemy lines and impacted against his shield. The twin crystals at his belt flared up, then fell dim, overloaded. He was now open to enemy magic, but that was nothing new. Time he got back to his own lines, he guessed. He backpedaled quickly, pausing to pick up his rifle and take a few potshots at the retreating magic-users. “Indeed. Barring any mishap, the Gods will be finished by the end of the evening.” He made it back to the emplacement, only a few hundred feet away, in a matter of seconds. He look around at his fellow techies returning, then further back at the small cluster of scientists standing around taking notes on their little pulsetronic pads, conversing in hushed tones with some of the commanders. Useless noncoms. Ays sighed and wandered off to find a recharge station. “They had better be. Don’t let me down, Carisi…” Just across the field, Cas, the mag Ays had wounded, was cursing his rotten luck. He cauterized his wound with his powers, wincing at the pain. Blasted top, wounding him like that… He’d have to petition the Gods later on for some more magic. He could tell he didn’t have much energy left. And that meant another trip into the forest. Ah well, at least it was away from the Blood Field. Cas looked at the rapidly emptying war zone, watching the smoke clear over the red grass, dyed by two hundred years of bloodshed, and sighed. But there was nothing to be done about it. The forces of magic certainly weren’t backing down from the battle, and the army of science on the far side of the field wasn’t going anywhere either. Another eternal battle in the war that would last forever. SCHISM Flow What Really Happened Almost everything but the flow Cast *Dr. Carisi - Jacob Perlman *Governor-General Kasiv - Jud Packard *Cas - Rowan Belden-Clifford *Saya - Hanna Langstein *Queen Elyan - Claire Louge *Melna/Daesen - Elan Kwiecinski *Gehemerabal Eisenlaser - Nate Frickin' Earl *Michael Joseph Grant The Vee - Michael Joseph Grant, V A-Team *Bones - Brennan Lee Mulligan *Will - Griffin Johnston *Joe - Flynn Jones *Hansel - Conor Gillespie The Broken Universe Three :Main article: Broken Universe Three *The Wanderer - Jonah Grumbine *The Swordsman - Reed Peck-Kriss *The Jester - Hillary Milton MAGS/Forces of Magic The Gods *Koa, the Fire God - Nick Feder *---, the Fire Goddess - Rachel Sprague *Tarashi, the Earth Goddess - Molly Ostertag *---, the Earth Goddess - Isabelle Louge *---, the Wind God - Justy Kosek *Sui, the Water Goddess - Taylor Fisher *Kirameki, the Spark Goddess - Ruby Lavin Fire Mags *Malachai - Jesse Riemer ** - Dylan Hamilton ** - Nick Goodhue Nature Mags Wind Mags Water Mags * - Trevor Greenspan * - Benji Wachter * - Gina Morrison * - Brian Rubenstein Spark Mags *Captain Iyatsu - Bret Lehne The Innocents *Eeny - Whitney Stewart *Meeny - Eva Petkanas *Miney - Kate Kernochan *Mo - Chiara Harrison Lambe *Tiger - Victoria Howland *The Mayor - Starr Nader TOPS/Forces of Science *Lieutenant Danzig - Nika Zeitlin *Sergeant Sarge - Greg Schram *Lance Corporal Mills - Victor Shugart **Private First Class Gen (Morgan) - David Gottsegen *Dr. Gregor Augustus - Colin O'Brien *August - Penny Weber *Some Mutant Cyborg - Valentine Monfeuga Category:Games